Ash Williams vs. Frank West
Ash Williams vs. Frank West is a What-If? episode of Death Battle pitting Ash Williams from the Evil Dead franchise against Frank West from the Dead Rising series. Description One infected City, countless Undead. Two Legendary Zombie Killers and only one is gonna Survive! How thicc is Frank? Not very Very Interlude Wiz: Heroes must be willing to go through anything inorder to insure that the forces of Evil must will never get their way. Boomstick: And these two get the job done, knee deep in blood and guts! Wiz: Ashley J. Williams, The Chosen One with a Chainsaw Arm. Boomstick: and Frank West, The Camera wielding Savior of Willamette. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and It's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Ash Williams Wiz: Long ago, when the seas ran red with blood. It was prophesied that a hero would one day, fall from the sky and deliver humanity from the terrors of the deadites. The Chosen One known as The Jefe. Boomstick: And that man is... Ash Williams. Boomstick: Uh, are we sure this is the right guy? (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/-qnJYL3zlT0 ) Wiz: Don't lets his unorthodox behavior fool you, Boomstick. He's the only thing standing inbetween humanity and it's end. Born on April 8th, 1957 and raised in Elk Grove, Michigan. Ashley James Williams lived a normal life, but Ash's life would take a complete nose dive when he and a few friends decided to stay in an abandoned cabin in the woods. Boomstick: Oh Yeah, like nothing could possibly go wrong! Let's stay the night in this damn near falling apart cabin and play some freaking tapes of a old guy reciting demonic passages. It'll be a good time! Wiz: The tapes had woken up a dark force in the woods, which proceded to turn Ash's friends and his girlfriend all into undead monsters called Deadites. Ash fought for survival for two days straight loosing not only his sanity but also his hand. Boomstick: Damn, i know the feeling buddy. I know the feeling... But hey! He said screw that shit and replaced that bitch with a freaking Chainsaw! Wiz: After this and being sucked through a vortex into the dark ages, Ash Williams learned of his true purpose and.... ran from it. Boomstick: But as reluctant as he was, Ash always answered the call to duty when ever Deadites started showing their ugly faces. But he needed some tools if he was to face these threats head on. Ash carries a twelve gage double barrel Remington shotgun, awsomely named The Boomstick, a Homelite XL Chainsaw and a Iron Gauntlet capable of crushing metal without any issue. But if you think for one second that that's all the heat Ash is packin, Woah boy you're in for a ride! Wiz: This is true, while Ash does have an Axe and Shovel along with his chainsaw for melee combat. The Homelite XL is not the only chainsaw Ash has put on his stump. There's Chain-lightning a chainsaw that can cut through steel, The Sap Master 3000 which has a chain tipped with actual diamonds with a titanium chasing and then there's a Chainsaw that is actually made out of dimond. Boomstick: Ash has a pretty ridiculous amount of weapons to put where his hand once was. Ontop of all those chainsaws, he has a Gatling Gun, a Flamethrower and even a harpoon gun! There's also the Cyborg Hand which has a special function for each finger. His pointer finger can shoot fire, his middle finger can launch explosives, there's a force projector in his pinky finger and all five can shoot fucking lasers! Ash also wears a steel chestplate and chainmail armor, while it only covers his torso it protects from stabbing and piercing weaponry. Wiz: Ash is also incredibly efficient with swords, spears, machineguns, pistols even rifles, And if that wasn't enough, Ash can use the Necronomican Ex-Mortis also known as the book of the dead, bound in human flesh and inked in blood this talking book grants it's user dark magical abilities. Boomstick: After years of being stuck with the damn thing Ash learned to read certain passages and use them to his advantage on the battlefield! He can shoot lighting from his hand, give himself the strength of ten men, make the sky rain lava, start earthquakes, stun enemies and even summon deadites and demons! Wiz: But while the Book of the Dead cannot be destroyed by mortal means and is the gateway to all that is evil, Ash must use this magic sparingly as each spell needs demonic energy to inorder for him to use them and thats even assuming he remembers how to recite the spell correctly. Once Ash starts to recite a spell, he must finish the spell correctly or the Necronomican could actually backfire on him. Boomstick: Well hey. What's the risk when it means all that firepower! But that thing sure does talk alot of shit for something that probably smells fucking terrible, Luckily for Ashey Slashy that book isn't the only demonic weapon he has, Meet the Kandarian Dagger a knife capable of literally one shotting demonic foes and is way less chatty. While it's effectiveness on non-demonic foes is unknown it has been shown to still cause a human great pain with a single slice! Wonder if he ever used that thing to make a sandwich... Wiz: Ash is a gifted mechanic and chemist, He's Weaponized his own car into the Iconic Deathcoaster and has even made explosives from scratch. Armed to the teeth and ready to feed Deadites a fist full of boomstick, Ash has accomplished the impossible and saved the world more times than Boomstick can count. Boomstick: Hey! Wiz: Ash has fought against entire armies of the undead single handedly, took on Zombified Marvel Superheroes, defeated dracula and has even held his own in one on one combat against Xena Warrior Princess. Ash might seem like a normal human being but he's constantly shown he's so much more than that. He's survived building high falls, explosions, an entire hospital collapsing ontop of him and has shook off hits from individuals with superhuman strength. Boomstick: Ash is so badass he took Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees to the fucking garbage on two separate occasions! Makes sense because He's punched through a castle wall, Shoved a bowling ball inside a human chest cavity, snapped a spin in half with a single kick, dodged incoming laser fire form several directions, evaded demonic lighting and has out ran the Deadite Force, you know? That first person view thingy in the movies. Wiz: The Deadite Force has been shown to be able to catch up to and over take speeding cars, but when it chased Ash, it could barely keep up! Inparticular, The Deadite Force tailed Ash's car The Delta which is a 1973 Oldsmobile 88 Royal, which has a top speed of 120mph. Having outran the Deadite Force on several occasions this means Ash is capable of running well over that! Boomstick: Man! Why even bother driving when he's that fast? Oh yeah, Because he's lazy. Wiz: Ash can be perfectly described as a Badass Dumbass. Bruce Campbell himself has stated that while Ash is good at thinking fast, he's not so good at slow thinking. While Ash isn't stupid, he isn't smart either and after years of experience fighting Deadites, Ash's sanity is very questionable. Boomstick: Ash has been known to be pretty selfish and selfcentered, Ash is also pretty stubborn and carries very little extra ammunition for his firearms and his chainsaw at most only has a single hours worth of gasoline. Wiz: Ash also has a tendency to be really clumbsy and while he may have shown superhuman levels of strength, speed and durability, he's still very much human and is still affected by normal weaponry like any other man. Boomstick: But i think one thing is for certain Wiz, humanity should be grateful to have this One-liner spittin, chainsaw handed, glorious chinned Badass on their side. . Frank West Boomstick: When hoardes of Zombies are on the horizon, Who are you gonna call when the Dead are Rising? Wiz: The only correct awnser is the one named Frank, Frank West. (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/6PnqxO9p5-4 ) Wiz: In 2006, Frank West caught wind of something suspicious going down in Willamette, Colorado. The Military had put this uninteresting town on lockdown, apparently due to a sudden outbreak of civilian riots. Boomstick: Frank knew damn well that if what was going down was really just some riots, the military wouldnt've put the entirety of Willamette on lockdown. Hungry for a scoop Frank snuck through by helicopter, somehow without being seen, and dropped off at the local mall. Wiz: This is where Frank West had his first encounter with the undead, going from your average freelance photojournalist to a literal one man army. Boomstick: After three straight days of intense survival, Frank clawed his way out of Willamette and did what he knew he had to do. He fought hard to expose the government for their attempt of covering up the Willamette Incident and became an American Hero! Everytime a new zombie outbreak occurred, it didn't take Frank very long to get on the case. Wiz: and Frank wouldn't have made it long if it weren't for his insane ingenuity and wrestling skills. Frank's greatest strength is his improvisation. Anything he can get his hands on is a potential tool of destruction. Everything from Baseball bats, frying pans & chainsaws to the completely obserd like dinner plates, trash cans even his own Camera. Boomstick: Frank's preficcent with just about any firearm he can get his grubby mits on; Pistols, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles... You name it Frank can go full on Rambo on some undead freaks. Frank is never picky about what he fights with but the more and more he had to take on hordes by the hundreds, slinging around wheel chairs and mailboxes wasn't gonna cut it. Wiz: So Frank put his impressive creativity to use and created Combo-Weapons. From the fairly simple ones like the Spiked Bat and Defiler to the completely science defying such as the Electric Crusher, Lasersword and the Gandelf. Think of Frank like a Dragon Ball Z fusion of Macgyver and Negan from The Walking Dead. Boomstick: The more creative Frank got the deadlier he became, this dude's imagination is insanely unpredictable. He has created over 100 Combo-Weapons. Such as the Classic Paddle-Saw, knife gloves, there's the Deck the Halls which is a pair of metal gauntlets that can send soundwaves powerful enough to fling cars, the Blast from the Past is literally a fucking sledgehammer with grenades ducttaped to it, the Ice Sword emites liquid nitrogen, there's a firework shooting rocket launcher, a fire breathing dinosaur helmet! We could go all day with all the crazy shit Frank has glued together. Wiz: Frank can craft these weapons in just a few seconds! Even large Combo-Vehicals like the Tread Maker, Frank can have ready to go on the fly. Boomstick: Why would Frank need a fire breathing car when he has access to military Exo-Suits? These robotic exoskeletons are capable of flinging a 7 ton ambulance and punching through concrete. Frank can modify them with slushie machines to somehow make them shoot freaking ice tornados and start a house sized snow blizzard or even arcade cabinets to give them the ability to shoot electricity! But unless Frank is in a military zone, a Exo-Suit will only last about two minutes at most. But to whoever Frank is beating the living shit out of, two mintues is gonna feel like two years! Of course that's assuming they'd be able to feel anything after the first ten seconds. ' Wiz: That's not even half of it, Frank can gain the abilities of other Capcom characters through special arcade cabinets, such as Dante from Devil May Cry, Arthur from Super Ghouls and Ghosts, Ryu from Street Fighter amoung many others. '''Boomstick: Using these costumes, Frank gains some insane firepower enabling him to clear out an entire street of zombies in just a few short moments and you know he digs the shit out of that Megaman one! ' Wiz: Though it should be noted that these only give Frank access to a select few abilities and some are uh.. '''Boomstick: Uhhh. I do not want to see that EVER again, Wiz.. Wiz: Agreed... Boomstick: Moving on from that Crime Against Humanity... Apparently Frank has watched Dr. Strange on Master Chef or something, because these Mixed Drinks somehow heal him and increase Frank's abilities temporarily. By using a blender to mix and match all sorts of food, Frank embraces his inner Gordon Ramsay and creates energy drinks that make a can of Redbull look like some bitchass Bug Juice! Wiz: Quicksteps multiply Frank's running speed by three, the Energizer grants complete invincibility for 10 seconds, Spitfire turns Frank's own spit into a deadly projectile or even close range fireballs, and Painkillers cut damage inflected to Frank in half. Boomstick: But the best part about Frank is that he doesn't always need his weapons to prove himself, the dude's pretty much superhuman! Frank's strong enough to flip over a 7 ton ambulance without an Exo-Suit, can easily karate chop bodyparts off Zombies and has evaded automatic gunfire and speeding vehicles. He's tough enough to walk away from being shot multiple times by Blackhawk Helicopter missles, shake off building high falls, explosions, get right back up after being smash by amusement park rides, take beatings from Calder in an Exo-Suit and has even hung on a meat hook and got fucking tortured. Oh!, and he's strong enough to do this! Wiz: It's no surprise that Frank has killed a countless number of zombies in his adventures, possibly reaching into the tens of thousands single handedly, but Frank has put down more than just the regular zombie. Boomstick: Frank has euthanized around 50 psychopaths, taken down groups of military grunts single handedly, Fought a giant robot that breathed fire and shot missles and has a flawless track record when it comes to combating High Ranking Military Soldiers. Hell, he's even duked it out with Spider-Man and Thanos! It's pretty safe to say literally nothing will get in the way of Frank getting the scoop, those who have... Went to the farm, if you know what i mean. Boomstick: Heh heh. Got 'em. Wiz: However, while Frank is impressive he's far from perfect. Frank has a limit to what he can carry all at once, that may not sound like it matters, but Frank's Combo-Weapons have very limited durability, not to mention Frank must go out and find the correct ingredients for them. Boomstick: Frank's pretty greedy sometimes, forgetting about others and instead focusing on his self and Frank may posses a superhuman physic, He is still just human and affected by normal weaponry like any other person. Wiz: But if there's one thing you can take from this, is that there's 3 ingredients for a Can of Zombie whoop-ass. Dress Code Defiance, Orange Juice and Frank West. . Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BAAAATTTTLLLEE!!! . Who are you rooting for? Ash Williams Frank West Pre-Fight Time - 4:47 PM, Afternoon. A damaged television flickers on and off in a store window. It suddenly stops on a news channel. News Reporter: Raccoon City has been completely overrun once again by a mysterious plague, rumor has it that this book is to blame, The Necronomican Ex-Mortis also known as the book of the dead. It was last seen being taken from a museum display by this Man... The News Channel flashes a picture of Ash Williams on the screen. News Reporter: If you have have any information of this man's whereabouts please contact local authorities as soon as possi--. The television shuts off. ???: Hm.. Well... Who ever this clown is, He won't be getting away with this for much longer. Frank West smashes the window and grabs the television, throwing it in his shopping cart full of items. He hurries off, pushing his cart infront of him. Frank: Alright then, let's get this scoop and bust this case wide open. Meanwhile Ash is seen sneaking around a neighborhood holding the Necronomican. Ash: Damn, Book. You tricked me! Necronomican: You were the one foolish enough to believe my words. Ash: Oh, Yeah? Well, when I'm done fixing this mess I'm gon-- OOF! Ash is sent flying back by an unknown force. Ash: What the--?! (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/zCeQJP09dnU ) Ash looks up and sees Frank West holding his baseball bat in hand. Frank: Alright, Pal. You're coming with me, you're gonna answer for what you've done to this city! Ash gets back up and puts away the book. Ash: Mind yer own business, there Dan Akyroyd. I didn't do any of this!.... Not on purpose anyway... Frank: You can't talk your way out of this one, Psychopath! I'm taking you down! Frank twirls his bat and grabs his camera as Ash revs up his chainsaw and both get ready to fight. Fight! Ash rushes forward and swings his chainsaw ferociously, Frank evades the attacks and somersault kicks Ash in the face. Ash stumbles back and pulls out his boomstick. Ash: Let's go! Ash fires two shots at Frank, the first shot misses but the second hits Frank directly in the chest. Frank shrugs it off and picks up a near by bench and throws it straight at Ash, he lunges forward and cuts it in half. As Ash lands on the ground, Frank runs forward and hits him repeatedly with a double lariat. Frank: Deadmeat! Frank picks up Ash from behind and suplexs him into the pavement. As they both get back up Ash revs up his chainsaw then proceeds to slash Frank repeatedly and points his boomstick in Frank's face. Ash: Blow. Ash blasts Frank in the face, sending him flying through a brick wall. Frank recovers and looks around him, realising that he's in a hardware store. Frank: Fan-Tastic! Ash enters the store through the hole in the wall, loosing sight of Frank. Ash walks through the store, unable to find his enemy. Ash pauses as a shadow apears behind him. Frank: Hi-yah! Ash turns around as Frank goes to smash him with the Electric Crusher, Ash narrowly dodges and slashes at Frank with his chainsaw. Frank steps back and slams the Electric Crusher into the ground and electricity is sent through the floor. Ash jumps out of the way and in midair shoots the Electric Crusher out of Frank's hands, rendering it useless. Frank: Uh oh! Ash lands ontop of a shelf and opens fire at Frank, who evades the incoming fire. Frank picks up a lawnmower and chunks it at the shelf, knocking it down along with Ash. Ash: Whoooa! (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/ZR2V16ks6ms ) Ash lands flat on his back, he starts to get back up but something falls into his lap, The Sap Master 3000. Ash takes off his regular chainsaw and replaces it with the Sap Master, Ash back on his feet revs up the chainsaw. Frank sees this and pulls out a lasersword. They rush each other and their weapons clash, sending a massive amount sparks into the air. They both take a step back and start swinging their weapons at eachother once again, both weapons continue to strike multiple times. Ash raises his chainsaw over his head and swings in downward, Frank uses the lasersword to block the attack and they both begin to struggle to overpower the other. Frank uses all of his might to push Ash back and pulls out his camera. Frank: Smile! The flash stuns Ash giving Frank the chance to grab his Spiked Bat and hits him so hard, Ash flies through the roof. Frank runs outside and pulls out the firework rocket launcher. Ash is seen acending above a tall building then starts to decend to the ground. Frank starts to fire the rocket launcher at his enemy. Ash sees the incoming rockets and begins to maneuver around and dodge them as they explode around him. Ash shoots at the rockets with his boomstick, One stray rocket flies straight at Ash's face, He sees it at the last second and catches it. Ash chunks it right back at Frank and hits the ground underneath his feet knocking the rocket launcher out of his hands. Frank: Oh, Come on! Ash takes this chance to stab his chainsaw into the building to slow down his decent. Ash stops a few feet above the ground and pulls himself out, however he is unable to retrieve the Sap Master. Ash tries pulling it out but is unsuccessful. Frank sees this and starts to craft something while Ash is distracted. Ash gets frustrated and decides to leave it. Ash: Damn it! Fine. I'll just use this.. Ash equips his cyborg hand and turns around only to get hit buy a Hail Mary, the explosion engulfs Ash. Frank: Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Before Frank can finish celebrating five red lasers shoot out from the smoke, hitting Frank directly sending him into a wall. Ash walks put of the smoke and flames. Ash looks at his shoulder to see a small fire, this startles him and he swiftly puts it out. Ash then focuses his attention on a dazed Frank. Ash: Yo! David Bailey! Frank gathers himself and looks up at Ash, who proceeds to flip him off. Ash: Let's Tango! Ash points his middle finger at Frank and starts firing explosives at him. Before Frank can move several explosive shells start to explode around him. Ash raises his boomstick in the air. Ash: HaHahahahHaHA! YEEAAAAAH, Babay! (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/a6BbvCC0VI0 ) Ash resheaths his boomstick as he turns around and walks away. But is smacked in the back of the head with a soccor ball, Ash turns around to see Frank whiping his mouth with his sleeve and dropping a Energizer on the ground next to an empty Quickstep and Painkiller. Ash: W-What!?! Frank: I'm freelance, pal. That means I've gotta be ready for anything. Frank puts on the Flaming Triceratops Helmet Frank: Beams and missiles? Ain't gonna scare me. Frank charges at full speed. Ash chuckles to himself and points his fingers once more, shooting laser beams straight at Frank. He maneuvers past the lasers, moving closer towards Ash. Ash's eyes widen with surprise, he squints them shut and charges up a punch with his Cyborg Hand and socks Frank so hard it sends Frank stumbling back and cracks the helmet. Frank readjusts his helmet and breathes fire at Ash, who uses his cyborg hand to also shoot fire, The flames hit and counter eachother. After a few seconds of the flames struggling to overpower eachother, Ash's hand starts to malfuction and Frank's helmet gives out. Ash removes his cyborg hand and tosses is aside, But before Ash can react Frank sucker punches Ash in the face, he kneels down and holds his chin in pain. Ash: So that's how Ya wanna play, huh? Ash kicks Frank in the balls and upcuts him in the face. Frank staggers back and equips his Deck the Halls as Ash puts on his Iron Gauntlet. Frank: Bring it, Weirdo! (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/OuSSXOQ-1bI ) They both throw a punch at the same time and the Iron Gauntlet and Deck the Halls connect resulting in a shock wave that breaks all the surrounding building's windows. They both begin to rapidly start punching, each punch connects with another until Frank catches Ash's gauntlet and punches him in the stomach. The punch sends Ash into a small building, as Ash begins to recover Frank starts tossing Sound Wave Traps into the building. Finally Frank walks up to the building and looks at the heavly injured Ash. Frank: You put up one hell of a fight.... but I've Covered Wars, Bitch! Frank rasies both of his deck the halls and slams them together sending a massive soundwave into the building, setting off the sound wave traps. Ash covers his ears as the noise begins to make his head trash with pain, his ears and his nose start to bleed. Then suddenly the entire structure collapses ontop of Ash. Frank ceases and looks over the rubble. Frank: Heh, Still got it! Frank begins taking picture of the scene. But he stops when he hears something. A shining silver chainsaw, Chain-lightning, busts out from the rubble and Ash crawls out and gets back on his feet. Ash: Pfft, Wars? You've Covered Wars? What the hell does that even Mean? Frank: Grrrr. Frank combos a fire axe and a sledgehammer together to make a Defiler while Ash is busy laughing. Frank throws the weapon at Ash, who ducks at the last second. Ash then whistles as loud as he can and motor is heard in the distance. Frank looks and is hit by the Deathcoaster, Frank sent flying and lands infront of a glowing crate. Ash hops in the Deathcoaster and adjusts the rearview mirror and sees a massive hoard of zombies in the reflection, Ash turns around to look out the back window. Ash: Oh, uhh. Forgot about that.. Ash turns back around and then sees Frank speeding torwards him in an Exo-Suit. Ash swiftly puts on his seatbelt and braises himself. Frank backhands the Deathcoaster sending it hurdling torwards the zombie hoard, Frank takes off in hot pursuit. The Deathcoaster crashes, after a second Ash kicks open the driver's side door and coughs up some blood as he staggers out of the vehicle. Ash revs up Chain-lightning but is suddenly attacked by a zombie, Ash cuts it in half vertically. Ash: Keep yer hands off me, Ya damn dirty-- (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/tvg-6iV4xK0 ) Ash stop mid sentence as he realizes he's completely surrounded by the undead. Ash grabs his boomstick and starts firing into the crowd, but Ash then notices a sudden cold breeze. Ash ducks as a line of ice shards fire at him, he looks back and sees deep in the crowd of zombies, Frank is seen rushing straight at Ash, blowing right through the horde, Frank launches multiple ice tornados in his direction. Ash runs out of the way and fires his boomstick at Frank but to no affect. Frank leaps through the air and punches the ground infront of Ash, cracking the ground beneath. Zombies begin to decend on the two as Ash climbs ontop of Frank and starts to rapidly slash and cut at him, Frank smashes and swats away zombies as he tries to grab ahold of Ash. Frank manages to get ahold of Chain-lightning and slams Ash into the concrete, breaking Chain-lightning. Frank then charges up and enites an ice blast, freezing a huge chunk of the horde and sending Ash crashing into the Deathcoaster. More zombies begin to flood the area, Frank gets ready to fight but his Exo-Suit then runs out of juice and falls apart. Frank: Awwww, crap! Meanwhile, Ash regains consciousness, just as the Zombies begin to mob him. Ash: Ya little bastards! Ash tries to fight back but is over taken by their numbers. Ash: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!! Frank is seen fighting the horde with his bare hands, He disembowels one, Karate chops another's head clean off and lifts one up and throws it into the crowd. The zombies then begin to overtake Frank aswell, But Frank does a double lariat to get them off. Frank: CLEAR OFF! Frank takes a moment to breathe, He then notices a green glow coming from with in the horde. (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/epVQa4r3ykY ) Ash: Klaatu Barada Nikto! Frank: Huh?! The Sky becomes blocked by the clouds, the green glow turns into an explosion and Ash is seen with the Kandarian Dagger taped to his stump and is holding up the Necronomican, using Multiple spells. Ash swiftly clears out the zombies dozens at a time with lightning. He stops and turns around seeing Frank. Ash: Oh, Yer in for world of hurt now, punk! Ash begins shooting barrages lighting bolts at him, Frank ducks under the first bolt but then scrambles in the opposite direction as he trys to evade the lightning. Frank then catches something in the corner of his eye, A Capcom Heroes Arcade Cabinet. Frank makes a break for it as Ash continues his assault. Frank runs full speed into the arcade cabinet and mashes every single button. Ash shoots a lightning bolt at the arcade cabinet, destroying it, but not before Frank made his selection, Megaman X. Frank fires his Megabuster rapidly at Ash, who shields himself with the Necronomican. Ash fires lightning bolts straight back at him, One of Ash's bolts hits Frank and One of Frank's fireballs hits Ash. Frank and Ash begin to charge up their attacks. Frank: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL MEGABUSTER!! Ash: Groovy! Frank fires a giant fireball from his Megabuster and Ash summons a giant bolt of red lightning. The fireball and the lightning collide into eachother and cause an explosion expanding over the entire block. After a brief moment the dust settles. Out from underneath some burning rubble, Frank staggers back onto his feet. He looks around at nearby burning houses and destroyed vehicals. Frank rubs the side of his head in pain. Frank: Man... What an Asshole.. Then out of nowhere Ash tackles Frank to the ground, Ash goes to stab him with the Kandarian Dagger but Frank socks Ash in the jaw, making him back off. They get back on their feet. (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/O68Qfwo4-iU ) Frank: Alright, Crimson Chin. Let's finish this. Ash: Come get Some! Frank leaps at Ash and punches him in the face and knees him in the stomach, Knocking the Necronomican out of Ash's shirt and onto the ground. Ash: NO! The ground begins to shake and crack open, the earth swallows the necronomican as zombies crawl out from the ground and infest the surroundings area once again. Frank surprises Ash with a jump kick to the face, Ash grabs and puts Frank in a choke hold but he throws Ash over his shoulder. Frank goes for a knee drop but Ash rolls out of the way. Ash donkey kicks Frank in the chest, Frank staggers and Ash starts to slash at him with the Kandarian dagger, Frank is able to evade the slashes. Frank is backed up to a wall as Ash aims for Frank's head, he grabs Ash by the wrists and they begin to struggle. Frank notices zombies are starting to surround them, he headbutts Ash and pushes him to the Zombies. They grab ahold of Ash, one goes in for a bite but Ash stabs it in the head with the dagger and begins slashing at the Zombies until he's freed himself. Giving Frank enough time to craft a Paddlesaw. Frank: Die, die, DIE! Frank viciously begins to swing and slash at Ash with the paddlesaw, Ash ducks and dodges the saws. Ash blocks the attacks with the Kandarian Dagger with each collision sparks fly. Ash: That the best ya got!? Zombies continue to get in the middle of the brawl. Frank goes for a swing at Ash but he rolls under it, as he gets back up he grabs a zombie by the back of the shirt and flings it at Frank, Frank turns around and cuts the zombie in half diagonally. Frank rushes at Ash and swings his paddlesaw again, Ash ducks and four zombies get decapitated. Ash picks up one of the heads and chunks it at Frank, who saumersault kicks it into the sky. Ash leaps at Frank and slashes at him with the dagger but Frank blocks it with the base of the paddlesaw resulting in it being cut in half, Frank kicks Ash away and looks at the two pieces of the paddlesaw then smiles. Frank runs at Ash and preforms a double lariat with the saws, Ash jumps over Frank causing him to mow down group of zombies, covering both of them in blood. Ash lands ontop of some zombies, crushing them to death. Frank turns around and throws one of the saws at Ash, he runs forward and cuts in half. The two pieces fly behind him and go straight through some of the horde. Frank throws the other saw, which Ash promptly roundhouse kicks back at Frank. It cuts Frank across the torso. Ash: HahaHa! Boomstick: $199.99, Shells: $29.99, Kicking some Punk-ass: Priceless! Frank gets pissed off. He pulls out an I.E.D. and tosses it into the air. It explodes killing all of the surrounding zombies, Ash holds his sheilds his face from the spatter. Frank rushes at Ash, pinning him to the ground and begins to rapidly punch Ash in the face. Frank punches Ash only last time leaving him in a daise, Frank stands up and pulls out a katana. He then stabs it into Ash's torso making him yell in pain then goes limp. Frank: Heh heh, Who's laughing NOW!? Ash presses his boomstick against frank's chin Ash: St-still... me. Ash pulls the trigger. Killing Frank instantly, his body falls limp to the ground as Ash stands up and pulls the sword out. K. O. ''' '''Ash cuts up Frank's body into pieces with the Kandarian Dagger and buries him, marking the grave with a makeshift cross. Before Ash leaves he hangs Frank's camera on the cross. Results Boomstick: Huh, Didn't know he still had brains after Dead Rising 4. Wiz: While these two are in the top teir of Zombies Hunters, The further we delved into Ash the more obvious diffrences were. (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/cOjpaWzyWXg ) Boomstick: For starters, Ash has far more combat experience and has a wider resume of enemies he's faced. To where Frank normally deals with zombies, Ash normally deals with demons. Outside of Zombies and Humans, Frank has very rarley taken on anything beyond that. Like yeah sure Frank's beaten the shit out of Robots, Aliens and some superheroes himself too but those absolutely pail in comparison to the actual God-like entities that Ash has taken out, like Kandar the Destroyer. Wiz: While Frank did fight Thanos, he only did so with the aid of an Infinity Stone and Iron Man, even when he fought Spider-Man he still had help from Chris Redfield. Boomstick: When Ash was transported to an alternate Marvel Universe, He fought undead counterparts of Mulitple-Man, Hulkling and Sentry by himself! Well, granted when he fought Sentry he got his ass kicked but just taking one fucking hit from this dude meant Ash was way tougher than Frank. Sentry is considered one of the physically strongest Marvel Superheroes and has been quoted as being able to sink islands and Ash just straight up ate a bitchslap from this dude! At best Frank tanked hits from a giant robot which at most was hitting with 100 tons of force and we're really highballing that. Wiz: Ash's most obvious edge was his speed, even if Frank used quicksteps he'd only clock in at 48mph at most and Ash, Ironicly can go nearly three times that without any such enhancements. Boomstick: As for combat speed Frank might be a bit faster but not enough to were it'd make a noticeable difference. Even if he was faster at hand to hand, Ash's reaction time just knocked Frank's right out of the park! Frank may have evaded automatic gunfire but Ash has dodged lightning and even lasers, Frank can barely compare. Wiz: Frank's biggest edges in this fight were strength, stamina and ingenuity. But even then Ash is still fairly comparable. Boomstick: Yeah, Ash was making his own Combo-Weapons before Frank West was even concept art and remember how Ash could punch a hole in a Castle wall? Assuming that the walls are compossed of limestone and are a cubic meter thick, This would require a little bit over 6 tons, while Frank can tip over a 7 ton ambulance. Ash has stayed active for two days straight, Frank has for three. See where we're going here? Any actual edge Frank had, he only had so barely. And even then Ash could take the strength edge for his own by using Magic. Wiz: As we already said, Ash's base strength is a little bit over 6 tons, Giving Ash the benefit of the doubt and assuming that this spell multiples Ash's own strength times 10 instead of just adding on the strength of 10 men that'd put him at around 63 tons. Boomstick: Damn, not even Frank's Exo-Suits are that strong. Wiz: Speaking of which, Frank's special weaponry and obserd creativity would definitely keep Ash on his toes and could potentially counter some of Ash's magic. Boomstick: The key word being some. Wiz: Things like Frank's Exo-Suits and Energizers could buy him some time but there was honestly nothing stopping Ash from just say, stunning Frank in place giving him more than enough time to kill him ten times over or just making the sky rain lava. Ash may have to say all of his spells verbally but that's still better than having to go out and find specific ingredients mid fight. Frank can carrh more weapons at once than Ash, but Ash's magic would last just as long if not more than Frank's Combo-Weapons. As the Necronomican is literally the gateway to all that is evil, Ash's magic would have plenty of demonic energy to feed off of durring the fight. Boomstick: Even if Ash did forget how to recite a spell correctly he has every single one of them written down on a piece of paper he keeps in the Necronomican and also on average Ash is carring deadlier weapons than Frank. A double barrel and a chainsaw beat a wooden baseball bat and a camera any day of the week. Wiz: Frank's only real chances would be to either outsmart him or to somehow get the Necronomican away from Ash. Outsmarting Ash was possible as Frank was smarter but Ash, while not very smart academically was just as smart of a fighter as Frank West was if not more. Bruce Campbell's words hold true as Ash has shown plenty of instances of fast thinking and adapting to just about any situation thrown at him. Boomstick: Frank getting the Necronomican away from Ash wasn't illogical as He was slightly stronger, but if he did... What the fuck would he do? Frank doesn't have any experience with anything close to the Necronomican, let alone trying to translate that shit. And Frank wouldn't have much luck trying to destroy it either. Wiz: Ash himself has tried hundreds apon hundreds of times, burning it, electrocuting it, freezing it. Only Holy or other demonic Weapons like the Kandarian Dagger or atleast something similar has been shown to be able to put the book down. Unfortunately for Frank, he just didn't have any options what so ever to destroy the book. Boomstick: Frank would give the good fight and is more than capable of giving Ash a run for his money, but Ash just had way more going for him than Frank. Wiz: Even if we did include things like Deadite Ash and Zombie Frank, the outcome would still be the same. Because at their base Ash is just more experienced, far faster, almost just as strong and is far more durable. Boomstick: Looks like Frank just didn't have this one covered after all. Wiz: The Winner is: Ash Williams. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:DatBoi420NoScope Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:Chainsaw Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music